Mis à nu
by Psychotropes
Summary: Écrasant sa cigarette sous son talon, il plaqua le corps du petit sur son épaule et sortit à grands pas de la pièce. Le visage collé sur le dos du plus vieux, le Geek réprima un sourire ravi. Ce genre de choses étaient exactement les situations qui l'excitaient le plus. [Geetron]


**Hey ! Je reviens avec, pour la première fois, un OS pas trop atroce x) En tout cas, personne ne meurt, c'est un grand pas en avant ! Un grand merci à Era, Lou Keelh et SunWings, vos review sont hyper encourageantes, merci beaucoup !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

\- Ouvre.

La voix du Patron était comme un coup en plein visage. Ferme, direct, imparable.

\- Nan.

La voix mutine du Geek résonna dans la salle de bain.

\- Ouvre cette porte.

Ce n'était plus une demande, pas même une exigence. C'était un ordre. Et on ne discute pas les ordres du Patron.

\- Nan !

\- Ouvre cette putain de porte !

Le Geek, terrifié, se blottit contre le carrelage froid de la baignoire. Il s'était encore foutu dans une situation pour le moins… stupide.

\- Gamin, si tu ouvres pas cette porte, je le fait moi-même…

Le ton menaçant du criminel glaça le sang du petit mais créa une bouffée d'adrénaline pure qui fit déferler une vague d'extase dans ses veines.

\- J'ai pas envie…

Il effaça un léger sourire qui s'était insolemment glissé sur ses lèvres fines. Comment une situation comme celle-là pouvait l'amuser autant ? Seule une fine paroi de bois le protégeait de la colère de l'homme en noir, mais ce parallèle l'amusait, voir, l'excitait.

Un coup de feu retentit et le Geek fit un bond tellement puissant qu'il heurta de sa tête le rebord du labavo. Grommelant des insultes à l'intention de la céramique, il se renfonça un peu plus dans son recoin, commençant à redouter les conséquences de ses actes.

Hum. Un Patron énervé est quand même quelque chose qu'il faut mieux éviter… Le petit l'avait d'ailleurs appris. A ses dépend.

Un second coup de feu retentit, la serrure sauta et le Patron envoya s'éclater la porte sur le mur d'un coup de pied dévastateur.

\- T'aurais pas dû m'énerver, gamin, grogna l'homme en noir.

En deux pas, il fut devant le plus jeune, qui tenta de devenir invisible. Sans succès. Le dominant de toute sa haute taille, il remit son flingue dans sa poche et laissa un sourire carnassier effleurer ses lèvres crevassées par le tabac.

\- Tu fais moins le malin maintenant, hein ?

Il s'accroupit devant sa victime, plongeant son regard dissimulé par des lunettes noires dans les yeux agrandis par la peur du plus petit. Son visage étant à la hauteur de sa proie, le Geek sentit son haleine de tabac froid lui caresser les sinus. Désagréable. La main du criminel saisit alors avec violence le menton du plus petit, et celui-ci sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. La voix tremblante du petit résonna entre les murs froids de la salle de bain.

\- Tu vas me faire… quoi ?

Le Patron alluma une cigarette, tira, bloqua, souffla. La fumée entoura le visage blanc du petit d'un nuage gris malodorant. Il retint avec difficulté un éternuement.

Le criminel se releva, et jeta sur le gamer le regard glaçant du chasseur sur la douce et l'innocente proie.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas, puis fondit sur le Geek. Il le saisit à bras le corps. Ecrasant sa cigarette sous son talon, il plaqua le corps du petit sur son épaule et sortit à grands pas de la pièce. Le visage collé sur le dos du plus vieux, le Geek réprima un sourire ravi. Ce genre de choses était exactement les situations qui l'excitaient le plus. Une attirance irrépressible pour le Patron avait peu à peu pris la place de toute la terreur qu'il éprouvait auparavant pour l'homme en noir. Et il sentait instinctivement que cette attirance était forte, très forte. Et partagée. Lorsque le duo passa la porte du sanctuaire du Patron – enfin sa chambre, quoi, le Geek sentit son cœur faire un salto dans sa poitrine. Il laissa sa joue caresser le doux tissu de la veste de costume de son ravisseur. Soudain, le sol décolla et son corps décrivit une courbe dans l'air pour venir s'écraser avec violence sur le lit. La douleur et le plaisir se mêlèrent en une alliance parfaite, tandis que le Patron se plaçait au-dessus du petit. Yeux fermés, bouche entrouverte, le Geek n'attendait qu'une seule chose… La rencontre de leur deux corps.

Un soupir innocent s'échappa de la barrière close que formait les lèvres roses du Geek. Souple comme une panthère, l'homme en noir se glissa le long du corps du petit, créant un sinueux chemin parfois agrémenté de légers contacts. Légers, mais assez puissants pour déclencher les tremblements du Geek. Les yeux fermés, il se laissait aller au plaisir de sentir cette puissance au-dessus de lui, cette peau si proche et pourtant si lointaine. Le souffle du plus vieux créait un vent doux de désir pur qui enveloppait tout, faisant oublier au gamer jusqu'à l'essence même de sa peur du Patron.

Le plus vieux eut un léger rire qui s'éteignit vite devant les joues rouges de sa proie. Il soupira alors.

\- Je préfèrerais te punir, pas te récompenser…

Enhardi par les mains calleuses de son vis-à-vis, qui caressaient en une lente spirale la peau douce de son ventre, le Geek lui sourit, timidement mais malicieusement, et répondit dans un souffle :

\- Comme si tu n'y prenais pas plaisir aussi…

L'homme stoppa tout mouvement, et le petit sentit son cœur se glacer. L'avait-il blessé, par ses paroles maladroites ?

Mais à son grand plaisir, le criminel – qui n'en était pas réellement un, reprit ses caresses langoureuses, et s'allongea même aux côtés du petit.

\- Je déteste être mis à nu… D'habitude, c'est moi qui fais ça.

\- Tu as peur de tes faiblesses ?

\- Oui et non. Disons que… J'ai peur des conséquences de mes faiblesses.

\- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea le petit d'un air curieux.

\- Je voulais te punir, te faire du mal, te briser. Mais c'est toi qui, jour après jour, brise ma carapace, et je me sens… vulnérable. Et j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire si je craque. Tu comprends ?

Ces confidences, murmurées dans cette chambre normalement synonyme de perversité, emplirent le Geek d'une joie qui n'avait d'égal que son attirance pour son homologue.

\- Je crois que tu as surtout peur que les autres comprennent à quel point tu es humain. Je me trompe ?

L'air pensif, le « pervers » laissa sa main remonter doucement sur la poitrine de son amant.

\- Peut-être… Je déteste avouer mes faiblesses, tu sais.

\- Même pour moi ? murmura le Geek en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Surpris par tant d'audace, le Patron arrêta un instant sa main, et saisit le fin visage de son alter ego par le menton.

\- C'est étrange, tu sais. J'ai commencé par défoncé la porte avec un flingue, et maintenant je…

\- Tu ?

\- J'ai juste envie de te dévorer. Bordel, gamin. Je t'aime.

Et enfin, pour la première fois, les deux bouches se rencontrèrent. Tendrement, doucement, avec tellement de délicatesse et d'érotisme mêlés qu'on aurait dit qu'elles étaient de cristal. A cet instant, alors que leurs corps entamaient une danse d'extase sensuelle, alors que leurs désirs les plus profonds éclataient au grand jour, alors que leurs bouches se trouvaient encore et encore avec jouissance et délectation, il n'y avait plus de Geek, plus de Patron, plus rien. Juste deux hommes passionnés, s'aimant à la folie, jusqu'au dernier souffle.

 **Laissez une review s'il vous plaît, c'est motivant, et ça ne prend que quelques secondes... Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
